


Boundaries and Affection

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Series: Shifted Sands [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU-Shifted Sands, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo, Boundaries, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I have literally been working on this since May, Other, Past Sexual Assault, Prompt Fill, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon is AFAB transmasc non-binary, Relationship Discussions, Sex Negotiation, Sexy, Trans Male Character, non-binary Qui-Gon Jinn, trans Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Shmi Skywalker needs to make some things clear before she brings anyone to her bed.Qui-Gon Jinn is more than willing to listen.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker
Series: Shifted Sands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920016
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Boundaries and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have been writing this since May! I'm still not super proud of it, but I feel like I'm getting a better hang of the wild speech patterns of these two.  
> This is for the banned together bingo prompt 'sexy.'

The conversation was a long time coming. Their shared bed seemed to grow smaller as what passed for a cold season on Tatooine drew to a close, removing their flimsy excuse for pressing close together in the dark. Chaste kisses had grown less so, small touches more lingering, but neither Shmi or Qui-Gon planned on stumbling blindly into a physical relationship like two teenagers unsure of their own desires and, usually, limbs.  
  
Knowing all of that, of course, did not make the very needed conversation any easier when the opportunity presented itself and Anakin was spending the night with a friend.  
  
“I’ve never wanted to bring a man to my bed before.”  
  
Shmi knew, even as she said it, that there were scores of men in the galaxy who would have been excited into a frenzy by her words. Well, at least those words spoken by a woman who had not carried a child and baked for two decades under the Tatooine suns.  
  
But Qui-Gon Jinn just looked at her with something close to pity  
  
“I understand. Is there anything you want me to know? Specific things you enjoy or would like to avoid?”  
  
Someone else might have flushed at how easily Qui-Gon asked her what she thought she wanted to do in bed, with one large hand on her shoulder and with the same hesitation most would give to asking someone if they had slept well or what tea they preferred with their morning meal. But of course, if anyone was going to talk about sex like just another way to spend an afternoon, Shmi could have guessed that it would have been Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon, who she had long since stopped denying she loved, who her son tentatively called his father, who she had finally let herself believe would never hurt her.  
  
“Don’t hold me down. Not by my shoulders, not by my wrists. It… I would…” Shmi bit the inside of her lip, averting her eyes out of habit.  
  
“There is no need to explain. If you do not wish for something, then it shall not occur.”  
  
Qui-Gon said it like it was so simple. Really, Shmi supposed, it was, or at least it should be. She had long since given up keeping track of the times that she was grateful to have found this man, that the sandstorm had blown him her way.  
  
“What do you enjoy?”  
  
“I… truly, I have no idea. I know I want to please you.”  
  
Despite herself, Shmi felt herself flush at Qui-Gon’s earnestness. She slung her arms around his waist, leaning her forehead against his chest, unable to stifle her smile when one of Qui-Gon’s hands settled on her hair. It was his way of holding her that didn’t trap her. Shmi could pull away, easily, and that very knowledge was what made her nestle closer.  
  
“May I kiss you? That I know I enjoy.”  
  
It would have been easy for Qui-Gon to loom over her, crowd into Shmi’s space as she wrapped an arm around his neck and gripped the rough fabric of his shirt with her other hand. Her heart should have leapt into her constricting throat, but it was not panic that made her pulse pick up. Shmi had to rise up onto her toes to kiss her husband, but she never felt for an instant that she might fall. Qui-Gon held her steady; cupping her face and ghosting his other hand over her hip.  
  
“Oh Shmi…” Qui-Gon said, hardly a breath against her lips, and Shmi’s heart warmed more than the kiss itself had caused. “You are lovely.”  
  
“Lovely enough to take to your bed?” Shmi said, leaning into Qui-Gon’s hand against her cheek.  
  
“Your bed, if I remember correctly,” Qui-Gon said quickly, but his expression clouded a moment later. “Though… am not entirely sure of the mechanics in our case, but I have been on hormones long enough that it shouldn’t take too much figuring out.”  
  
Shmi laughed aloud and pulled at Qui-Gon’s shirt to kiss him again. Her heard was still racing in her chest, but for the first time in her memory, she trusted the man in front of her completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for some of my tags and the comment Qui-Gon made- Qui-Gon is AFAB non-binary. As the Jedi are super chill with gender stuff, he started the space equivalent of puberty blockers really young, and then HRT once he was old enough, so he never went through AFAB puberty and, by extension, hasn't had any procedures like top surgery since he never got boobs in the first place. He uses mostly masculine language and basically identifies as masculine, but not male.  
> As for the comment he made. I will allow everyone to do their own research, but please be warned that my google definitely thinks I'm a trans man rn if the adds for binders over the past few months are any indication. To put it in a way that will still fit the T rating- some/many AFAB folks who have been on testosterone for long enough can have penetrative sex without any gadgets.  
> I'm willing to have a civil discussion about my headcanons, but transphobes will be deleted immediately.


End file.
